


Love at 99	 ₵ents

by Yowzah_Lestrade



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cat!West, Cockles, Deja Vu, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Lestrade/pseuds/Yowzah_Lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins is the cashier at the local supermarket. He was having an ordinary day until he meets Jensen Ackles, a seemingly normal customer. Misha feels a shiver going down his spine, as something tells him, he has known this man for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Known Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so bear with me. I may be a little rusty in the beginning, but I'm getting there. And don't forget to leave feedback ;)
> 
> Warning: This is only my imagination. I know nothing of the real life of the actors here. Any resemblance to real occasions is purely coincidental (or is it?)

1:38 am, Saturday morning. Misha had the graveyard shift, _again_. Working at the supermarket might seem easy to other people, but to spend 8 hours a day standing, while scanning items through a machine and putting them in bags was genuinely tiring. Not many people understood what the occasional $2 dollar-tip meant to Misha. Those were hard times, and he was struggling with money. He was always late on his rent, and had barely enough money to feed himself and his cat, West.

Misha a lot of problems, but he never let them get to him. He was always amusing people with his elaborate stories and jokes, often picturing himself as the butt of the joke. And when he smiled, the whole room lit up and for those few seconds, he had no worries. Although he did not have many friends, Misha talked to everyone as if they were his closest confident. Misha had no secrets, and no shame, he talked to everybody about everything.

~

Misha had fallen asleep with his face on the cash register; it had been some good 10 minutes of napping, when a man spotted Misha and tapped him gently on his shoulder. The man waited, but nothing happened. The man tapped him again, harder, still nothing happened. The man looked around as if asking for help of a passerby, but there were only a few people inside the small supermarket at that time. The man shook Misha’s shoulder with force, this time successfully awaking him. Misha looked around disoriented, he then noticed the man standing in front of him, reasonably tall, with dark green eyes. His hair gelled down, making it difficult to tell if his hair color is dirty blonde or light brown. His cheeks are covered with subtle freckles that are only slightly darker than his skin tone. A shiver went down Misha’s spine, as something told him he had known this man for a very long time.

“You sleep like a rock, you know that?” the man said, laughing softly.

The man’s voice also seemed strangely familiar to Misha. He could not help, but to speak his mind.

“Yeah… sorry, but, you seem really familiar. Have we met before?”

“Unless you’ve got a kid taking AP 9th grade science at North Dallas High School I don’t think so, I don’t go out much.”

Misha shook his head slightly as if to push away the thought and tried to treat him as a normal customer.

"So, you're a teacher, huh?" Misha said, trying to be casual.

"Yeah, someone's gotta take care of the next generation" The man responded, smiling.

Misha looked down at the man’s shopping cart, which carried only a small gallon of milk and a box of chocolate chip cookies.

“Are you that desperate for a midnight snack?” Misha said, gesticulating to the items in the shopping cart.

“Not much adventure out there for a high school teacher, I gotta take the ones I can. Even, if that means going to the supermarket at 2 in the morning.” He said as he handed his items to Misha and took out a $20 dollar bill, which he used to pay Misha after he finished scanning the items “Keep the change” the man said, and smiled at Misha.

“Thanks.” Misha said while he stuffed the $5 dollars left on his back pocket. “Well, nice meeting, you. I’m Misha, by the way”

“Jensen. Well, thanks for the food, see ya.” The men turned and headed out without another word. Misha could only hear one thing, one _word._ The echoing of the man’s name in his head, “Jensen", its phonetic sound beating in his ears. Somehow he knew this was more than a mere Déjà vu, this was _destiny_.


	2. Casual Encounters

_One Week Later..._

 

Misha had just finished the afternoon shift, he was driving his car at a pace a little faster than permitted. He was exhausted. The last thing he needed was to be pulled over by the police, but, surely, when siren sounded, he knew he had been caught. Misha was somewhat mad at himself for getting caught, he should have seen that police car! He tried to look the least criminal as possible as he lowered the window to face the officer. The officer was so tall he had to squat to face Misha. 

"Hey, how you doin'?" asked the officer

"Good, yeah. Look, I'm really sorry, Officer..." Misha responded, and then squinting his eyes to read the small name sign "Padalecki, I didn't mean to-"

"Well, you did. You see, the speed limit around schools is really rigorous, you coulda hit a kid"

"I know, sir. I- I was actually going to pick up my son" Misha said without thinking, he just hoped not to be caught lying to an officer

"Really?" said Officer Padalecki, now intrigued "How old is he?"

"He's 11. Ted. Ted is 11" Misha replied, nodding a little too much.

"Oh, appreciate it while it lasts, my friend" Officer Padalecki said nodding back "You seem like a good guy. I'm gonna let you go with a warning, just don't let me see you running around here again, kay?"

"Okie Dokie" Misha said while rolling up his window, he hadn't even realised he was in a school zone.

Misha could clearly see the officer observing him from his car. He had no way to escape, except entering the school that had gotten him in so much trouble. He barely had time to notice the sign with the school's name. In some way, is like he already knew, North Dallas High School. He could feel the angst flowing in his veins, before he had time to process exactly what was happening. Could it be? For the first time in his life Misha actually felt nervous about something, well,  _someone._

He parked on the first available parking space, apparently it belonged to Mr.Greenhill who had already left. Misha sat for a moment, thinking about what to do next. Suddenly, he heard a faint tapping on the car window. Surely, no one, other than Jensen. Misha got out of the car and leaned back on the car smiling at Jensen

"Hey! I remember you! Misha, the cashier, right? It's me Jared! What are you doing here, man?" Jensen asked overly excited

'Great question!' Misha thought to himself 'What am I doing here?'

"I'm waiting" Misha finally replied in a flat tone. He felt like he should add something to that, but he could not bring himself into lying or telling the whole truth.

 Jensen chuckled at Misha's uneasiness "For what?"

"I- I- I'm looking for schools for my son"

"Oh... I didn't know you had a son" Jensen replied.

'Neither did I' thought Misha, but he couldn't help but notice Jensen seemed somewhat disappointed. That made Misha happy in a way he couldn't really explain.

"Well, I don't really. But who knows, right?" Misha just wanted to glue his lips together and try to swallow the garbage coming out of his mouth.

"If that's the case, I can give you a tour. C'mon, I sneaked some beers into the lab fridge this morning" Jensen said casually.

Before he realised, they were already on their way. And Misha had a good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my work. Chapter 2 will be out soon. And don't forget, I appreciate all feedback :)


End file.
